Death In Mid-Air
On July 1, 2009, two air vehicles collided over Atlanta. The first one, Team Rocket's B.W. Jet, was flying from Panama to Virginia while the second one, The Doomsday Express took off from North Carolina to Montgomery. The Doomsday Express' clip severed half of the B.W. Jet and took out its own tailfin, causing the two to plummet down. The Doomsday Express crashed at Chastain Park and the wreckage of the B.W. Jet crashed at Murphey Candler Park. Information * Date: Wednesday, July 1, 2009 * Time: 11:35:32 p.m. * Location: Georgia * State: Atlanta * Type of Incident: Mid-air collision * Vehicles: The Doomsday Express, Team Rocket's B.W. Jet * Villain Deaths: 71 (37 zombies on the B.W. Jet, 30 zombies on The Doomsday Express, Jessie, James, Meowth, Wobbuffet) * Cause: Collision caused by Air Traffic Control confusion and compounded by ambiguity in Traffic Collision Avoidance System operation Events * 8:34:32p.m.: 2 hours, 51 minutes from disaster. The Doomsday Express takes off from Tocumen International Airport. * 11:15:32p.m.: 20 minutes from disaster. At the Traffic Control Centre at Miami, two air traffic controllers are on duty. One goes on a break. Poser Pete is now working alone. * 11:22:59p.m.: 12 minutes, 33 seconds from disaster. Team Rocket's B.W. Jet enters Pete's airspace and requests permission to climb to 36,000 feet. * 11:25:43p.m.: 9 minutes, 49 seconds from disaster. A delayed B.W. Jet is coming in to land at Florida Airport. Pete tries to call the airport to hand over the flight, but his phone system is in backup mode due to maintenance and the backup system has a fault. * 11:30:11p.m.: 5 minutes, 21 seconds from disaster. The Doomsday Express radios Pete. It's flying at 36,000 feet and is about to enter his airspace. * 11:33:32p.m.: 2 minutes from disaster. The Doomsday Express and Team Rocket's B.W. Jet are now at the same altitude less than 44 km apart, closing in on each other faster than the speed of sound. The Short-Term Conflict Alert, or STCA, should now warn Peter of the impending collision, but his radar is also in backup mode, so the STCA is not fully functioning. * 11:34:49p.m.: 43 seconds from disaster. Poser Pete finally notices that the two air vehicles are on a collision course. He immediately tells the Doomsday Express pilots to descend. Seconds later, T-CATS go off in both air vehicles. It tells the BW Jet pilots to descend and the Doomsday Express crew to climb. Peter is unaware that both air vehicles have been issued advisories. He repeats his instructions to the Doomsday Express pilots. The guidelines allow pilots to make their own decisions in such conflict situations. Here, they follow Pete's commands. Both air vehicles are now in descend. * 11:35:13p.m.: 19 seconds from disaster. Poser Pete believes the conflict is resolved, but before signing off, he tells the Doomsday Express crew that the BW Jet is approaching from the right. In fact, it's approaching from the left. * 11:35:29p.m.: 3 seconds from disaster. The Doomsday Express crew have spotted the BW Jet. They pull up, but it's too late. * 11:35:32p.m.: The two air vehicles collide 35,000 feet above Atlanta, Georgia. All 71 villains on board the two planes died. Category:Events Category:2009 Category:Plane Crashes Category:Collisions Category:Raven: Mission Impossible 4 - Bat Protocol Category:Raven: Into The Woods